Lessons Learned
by Kirbmaster
Summary: Hinata is out and runs into Naruto's mom Kushina who knows what will happen between the two. Yuri Hina/Kushi Lemon


A HinaKushina Yuri. :D 3

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon for our young female ninja Hinata Hyuga it has been a few weeks since her confession to Naruto during a mission they were in when she thought she was going to die. Ever since that day Naruto always seemed to be busy all the time and was unable to give her a response. She wouldn't know how to respond if Naruto rejects her she knew in her heart that she would never love any other man in her life.

Kushina was carelessly trotting through a somewhat crowded village enjoying the daylight and other signs of life. When, she bumped wearisomely into a young shinobi.

Hinata was surprised by the run in that she bowed her head to apologize but was even more surprised to see that it was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzamaki. She was stunned by her beauty that she wasn't able to speak, but she was able to apologize quietly to her

Kushina grinned at the shy girls antics. She chuckled lightly as she apologized. She roughed up the hair on the girls head lightly for she knew her well. Naruto had only spoken of her so often that her name ringed repeatedly in her ear as she thought.

"Um... How are you doing Mrs. Uzamaki?" Stated the shy girl. She began in her old habit in putting her fingers together while nervous

"Why I'm fine Hinata. Would you like to come over for tea, my son should be home soon." Kushina asked.

She knew the girl was bound to say yes anyways, she was the mother of her crush after all.

"T-thank you very much I would very much like that." said Hinata as she begin walking beside her to Kushina's place

Hinata looked around the room at awe that she is in the very place where Naruto lives

The light fixtures were adorned with glass bulbs. The first place to be seen was a living room. It was large with a fluffy, green, sofa. A small television on a little table sat across from it. Kushina nearly busted a vain as she stomped in and picked up an Icha Icha novel from a cushion. But soon she sat and began to read, curious. Hinata watched her from the door leaving her to be ignored for the moment.

As Hinata began to explore the house she came across and open door letting her curiosity get to her she peeked inside. What she saw was a big mess of instant ramen all over with clothes thrown on the floor for which she blushed when she saw boxers; for which she suspected was Naruto's. Though what really gotten her blushing was the magazines on the bed for on the cover having two naked girls having fun on its contents. Hinata never knew that Naruto was interested in lesbians though she never thought much of it but now she begins to get curious about it as well.

Watching as Kushina mystically dug through the pornography was strange. Especially since Naruto had told her what was in it, well she heard... But the fact that Kushina was reading such things in front of her was... well to put it frankly, hot.

Kushina was so memorized by what she's reading that she'd forgotten that she had company. She then began to read a part of the book of two women giving a show to the man. Written in great detail giving each other amazing pleasure while listening to the man react delightfully. It was turning her on at the thought of a woman pleasuring her that she wanted to be one of those women.

Hinata watched carefully as Kushina's expressions changed from a strange confused look, to a smirk. Other expressions were mostly earnest, desperate. Hinata reached out to speak to her, but received a whimper in a breathless response. She was running her eyes over the woman in front of her. The couch beneath her looked strangely darker. Being as whom Hinata was this wasn't of her knowledge of understanding.

Kushina was so horny thanks to the book she didn't notice Hinata who was next to her until it was too late. Her love juices soaked the couch unable to contain herself as her nipples gotten erect to the point of seething through her shirt. When, she finally gotten out of her daze and notice Hinata she was so embarrassed that she was speechless in what to say.

Hinata's gaze was tracing Kushina for understanding; after all she had never felt so warm in such a low place before. Even though Kushina look frightened and strange Hinata tumbled on top of her. She only sought answers and maybe a resolve to her needy, new found problem.

Kushina was shocked by Hinata's forwardness but made no attempt to stop her as she gaze upon those deep pupiless Hyuga eyes.

Hinata struck a meeting gaze with Kushina for only a moment before awkwardly looking down. There as she stared was two points to the front of Kushina's shirt. They for yet another unknown reason made her restless between her thighs. She took one of the hands she held herself up with and rested it upon Kushina's left breast.

Kushina closed her eyes and moans at the touch. Unable to move at the moment she just let Hinata continue what she was doing.

Hinata jumped somewhat at the response to such a simple movement. As curious as she should be she needed the milky flesh that was kept apart from her fingers by a thin shirt. Only then did she find that the point was a desperately hard nipple spinning out for the young Hyuga to tempt. She brushed her hand over it to find Kushina only even more furiously swaying her hips and whimpering in hope.

Kushina was rubbing her legs together causing herself pleasure as her moans become louder at Hinata's touch to her bare breasts unable to control herself.

Hinata started to piece it together. Touching such places made that warm sensation in both of them. So out of humor to congrats her for figuring out a piece to puzzle she spread the shirt over to Kushina's neck. She now stared down at her bare chest. Her thighs were draped with fluids from her torment towards the older woman. Kushina had her lip bitten in a plea to silence the vulnerable moans that begged to be released from her hoarse throat. Hinata massaged her mounds. Leaving the left to be poked and pinched without sensitivity of the reaction.

Kushina moaned more of the intense pleasure she was receiving. She knew it was wrong and that Hinata was young enough to be her daughter though she was unable to resist the sensation of her touch as she continues on showing no resistance at all.

Hinata seeing such pleasure was wondering of how much you could receive from such abuse. She continued to twist and torture the nipple and dived to suck upon the other. The taste was slightly salty, but sweet. She couldn't stand it herself so the thought of Kushina was overwhelming to think of.

Kushina began to scream in pain and pleasure by this new sensation. She never had her nipples played like this before. The intensity of it was driving her over the edge as she gave out one loud scream until she gave out a release. Spreading juices everywhere as she was breathing heard thanks to the experience. Hinata looked down to her companion now soaked in warm fluids, seeping through the red skirt. A smirk was dressing Hinata as she now released a new goal for both herself and Kushina. Before Kushina could rest her hand on her cheek to keep her looking at her as she spoke Hinata had both her wrists pinned to the couch with her right hand. She now straddled Kushina. Both Kushina and Hinata could feel the distance between the pants and her bare navel. It was a meager distance for the liquid that now dripped down Kushina's sides. Her free left hand took a drop of it and spread it along from her breasts to the top of the skirt.

Kushina was surprised of Hinata's sudden aggressiveness but in a strange way she likes it. Being at her mercy really did make her hornier than ever before in her life. Just losing all control and let Hinata do whatever she wanted to her. So Hinata found Kushina relaxed and staring in wait. So as planned she pulled back and traced the line, tasting herself for a moment of silence, before her breathe reached the wet trail and Kushina arched into her mouth. Finding herself at Kushina's skirt she pulled it down to her thighs. Just, enough space for Hinata to sneak her fingers above the throbbing wet core of Kushina. It was a not a long process to wait for the little thong that she did wear to soak itself in Kushina's juices, it after all had already experienced trial.

Kushina rolled her eyes to the back of her head at the sensation she is feeling as she couldn't help but wanting more from the younger woman. Seeing as how obedient Kushina was she also wanted to feel the physical attraction. She released one of her wrists.

"Please, t-touch me too." Hinata whined waiting for Kushina to do something.

Kushina immediately grabbed Hinata's breast with her newly freed hand. Rubbing and pinching it as well. Hinata flung her head back in union with her hand. It was so warming so needy. Leeching to her skin for the chance to see her nipple perk in her palm. She now had stains to her pants as Kushina played with her like an instrument with Hinata's sounds.

Kushina could feel Hinata getting wet as she let go of her breasts moving her hand slowly down her stomach reaching underneath her pants until she reached Hinata's pleasure point down below rubbing and feeling the wetness down there as well. Hinata wanted to feel so much more, she released her other hand and pressed her hand further into Kushina. The moan in reply was all she needed to delve beneath the clothing and push a single digit inside of Kushina.

With Kushina's hand free she used it to unbutton Hinata's pants for easier access to her pussy as she followed her lead and put her finger inside the hole. As she did this she used her free hand to play with Hinata's breast while enjoying the pleasure Hinata was giving her.

She called out Kushina's name while she forced yet another digit in her. Both the girls holding onto a mere slip of pressure before it would be all done and over with. Hinata had never felt such intense pleasure to accompany such a flare of pain from her not yet deflowered form.

Kushina then added another finger inside Hinata's pussy as well and continue to move in and out faster. While continuing playing with her breast then she lifted her head up to Hinata's breast and began to pleasure them with her mouth and tongue. Hinata arched her spine from the amount of sensation aching in her body. Kushina's mouth was so hot and wet it was sending her into a world of blind enthusiasm towards Kushina. She pressed inside her faster along with the pace of their heartbeats; she was brushing the farthest place in Kushina. It was nothing compared to the content of a former husband, but it was amazing none the less for the pair.

"Oh Hinata I want to taste you please!" Begged Kushina as she began to move her hand down to remove Hinata's pants as she quickly remove hers. She looked up at Hinata as if wanting approval for her to eat her out.

Hinata hadn't even heard words of those sorts before. It took her a few moments to catch the meaning but soon she nodded in agreement. With that Kushina pulled Hinata down and pushed her to turn. First to give any thought to begin was Hinata. She dipped her tongue through the tip of the entrance, leaving Kushina daring grinding into Hinata's face.

Kushina grabbed onto Hinata's ass as she lifted her head to reach her dripping core. First giving a soft lick the slowly enter her tongue deep inside. Then she swirled it around inside moving in and out faster as she do so. Hinata gasped into Kushina. The slight blood that dripped from Hinata was licked clean with Kushina's tongue. All the moisture built up over the finger play was swirled into a mixture with their saliva. Both women began to gasp and sway into each other, 'causing a never ending cycle. A cycle Hinata was enjoying to a point of destruction. Kushina was moaning into the pussy she was eating out by the seemly unending pleasure she was receiving by the young heiress.

Hinata in seek to finally end the ache and find the bliss she had heard of from a Genma. So stuck her tongue inside Kushina rapidly in return hoping her need would be fulfilled. With the sensation of Hinata's tongue in Kushina's pussy she put two fingers inside while licking her clit moving fast and hard to increase the pleasure and to finally taste her orgasmic juices.

Hinata shivered and shook. She came hard into Kushina's mouth. She screamed Kushina's name out loud, almost to the point where people outside could hear. She constricted around Kushina's tongue. Kushina continued licking up Hinata's juices loving the sweet salty taste of her cum. As she continues on until she devoured it all.

Hinata grasps Kushina ass as she falls from her physical high. She continued to dip her tongue inside Kushina, wanting to let her feel this pleasure as well.

Kushina moved her head back in pleasure as she too was getting close to orgasm feeling the tongue inside her was sending her over the edge as she came all over Hinata's sweet face. Hinata was both happy and exhausted. She licked Kushina of her liquid paradise, enjoying the rigid muscles that came with the whole exercise.

Kushina was sweating from the workout that she just received as she looked up at Hinata and gave her a smile

"You did an amazing job." She said.

She truly meant it, which after all was the best sex she had enjoyed. Hinata tired as hell rolled over on her back. Kushina sat up and rolled to her stomach to meet Hinata's eyes. Hinata chuckled lightly.

"How did I get here and find myself doing this?" Hinata asked the air around her.

"I don't know but I am glad you did. Now I welcome you can come over to visit whenever you like." Replied Kushina giving her smile

Hinata smiled back with hazy eyes. Maybe this was what kept her close to Naruto and really close to females. "I will!" Cheered Hinata.


End file.
